Till I die
by The Half Blood Werewolf
Summary: ‘Me and the only girl I’ll ever love’ was written in a child’s scrawl. Under it read, ‘I’ll love her ‘till I die’ it was probably written some time in fourth year. Character suicide. Rated M to be safe.


Disclamer: I do not own any characters form Harry Potter. I wish I did… but I don't. And I do not own the song Whiskey Lullaby. I have it on my I-pod but that's it.

Rated: M

Author: Me

Summary: '_**Me and the only girl I'll ever love**__'_ was written in a child's scrawl. Under it read, '_I'll love her 'till I die_' it was probably written some time in fourth year.

* * *

A young women with beautiful green eyes walked past him, a large smile graced her lips. He felt his heart pound just looking at her, but then he heard her talking to some of her friends. "He asked me! He asked me!" she said excitedly, extending her hand to show the proof, on her ring figure was an engagement ring. "I said yes!" she said quickly to her friends. 

He felt his heart plummet. His head turned when he heard someone walk up behind him. It was James Potter and Sirius Black. "Yes?" he asked, making sure no emotion was evident in his voice.

"In case you haven't heard Snivles, Lilly and I are going to be married. So don't even think about talking to her Snivle, if you do I'll hex you into oblivion," Potter hissed, Black merely stood behind him smirking. He was there just to look intimidating. He didn't, not to Severus.

Severus snorted, showing no interest in the matter, "Whatever Potter." The other two smirked and walked over to Lilly. Potter wrapped his arms around her waist and began laughing at a joke Sirius made.

Severus stood up and walked briskly to the Slytherin main room. He was in shock, Lilly. _His_ Lilly was marring James Potter.

He was in utter shock, how could she? How could she marry that… that Toerag?! He turned down one of the halls, passing the dungeons. He couldn't bring himself to move anymore, a small choking sound came from his mouth. He was holding back tears.

"Why?" He shouted slamming his fist into the wall nearest him, "WHY? Why'd you have to pick Lilly?!" A sob escaped his lips as tears began to fall down his face. "I loved her! I loved her first!"

'_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees'_

Of all the people, Potter was the one. Lilly had to pick Potter. If you looked closely at his eyes you would have noticed something wasn't there anymore. His eyes had never been very bright, but now they were dull and lifeless. "I'm sorry Lilly, I can't," he whispered looking at the wall in front of him. "I can't. Forgive me," he whispered pulling out his wand. Wrapped around it was a picture with some writing on the back of it.

He looked at the picture momentarily and with his other hand he raised his wand and pressed it against his neck. "Avada Kedavra," he whispered. The last thing he saw was a young woman with beautiful green eyes running to him. "Lilly?" he whispered clenching to the picture in his left hand. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Sev! Severus!" Lilly shouted running to him, she had been walking in the halls with James and Sirius when they heard someone shouting. "James! Get someone!" she shouted, tears welling in her eyes as she looked to him. Returning her gaze to Severus she saw something in his hand. Taking it she saw first saw the back.

'_**Me and the only girl I'll ever love**__'_ was written in a childs scrawl. Under it was '_I'll lover her 'till the day I die_' written probably three years ago. She turned it over and saw that it was a picture of her and him.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
__With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die_

* * *

Authors Note: 

My second Harry Potter Fanfiction, once again Lilly and Snape.

It's also the second version of this; the first one was accidentally deleted by my mom before I could put it on fanfiction.

I do like constructive criticism. However I feed flames to Draco which makes him fat.

Draco has eaten 0 flames so far.


End file.
